


Heaven And Hell

by mtac_archivist



Category: NCIS
Genre: Established Relationship, Friendship, M/M, Not Episode Related, Not a Crossover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-07-06
Updated: 2008-07-06
Packaged: 2019-03-02 09:59:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13315773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mtac_archivist/pseuds/mtac_archivist
Summary: Gibbs knows what both heaven and hell are like.





	Heaven And Hell

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Jessi, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [ MTAC](https://fanlore.org/wiki/MTAC), an archive of NCIS fanfiction which closed in 2017. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after August 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator (and this work is still attached to the archivist account), please contact me using the e-mail address on [ the MTAC collection profile](http://www.archiveofourown.org/collections/mtac/profile)

_I know it's hopeless when you're my answer to every question._

Heaven was having Ducky in his arms.

Heaven was being in Ducky's arms.

Heaven was kissing him.

Heaven was being kissed by him.

Heaven was holding him.

Heaven was being held by him.

Heaven was caressing him.

Heaven was being caressed by him.

Heaven was stroking him.

Heaven was being stroked by him.

Heaven was touching him.

Heaven was being touched by him.

Heaven was making love to and with him.

Heaven was being made love by and with him.

Heaven was looking at him.

Heaven was being looked at by him.

Heaven was listening to him.

Heaven was being smiled at by him.

Heaven was being with him.

Heaven was . . .

Heaven was Ducky.

Hell was failed marriages.

Hell was disastrous affairs.

Hell was the arguments, the bitterness, the revenge.

Hell was the look on Ducky's face, in his eyes, when again he cheated on him.

Hell was hearing Ducky say 'I understand, Jethro'.

Hell was every moment spent away from Ducky.

It was time he put hell behind him and made his life in heaven.

Pausing only long enough to grab the small box he'd had for months, he got into his car and headed for Ducky's Reston home.


End file.
